Down In Mexico
by DeathCalledForWrestling
Summary: A vacation to Mexico is what they all needed, but they didn't need the evil that awaited them. Ft. Smackdown ss/divas. R&R please.
1. It's All Fun

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following superstars or the WWE itself.  
**Warnings:** None, yet.**  
Beginning Notes:** This story concept was inspired by a few stories i've readand grew up with. You'll find out soon enough.

It was going to be a long road trip to their destination. They had to travel through different cities, different landscapes and different problems. That wasn't going to stop them from going on vacation though. They've all been to Mexico plenty of times, but this time they were actually on a real road trip. Complete with their own cars, food, luggage, and Carlitos was driving, which wasn't sitting right with him.

"How long till we reach the border?" Jeff called out from one of the backseats of the vehicle.

"All I can say is that you should go to sleep, because we aren't even close yet."

"I don't remember the trip to Mexico being so damn long," Matt spoke out.

"That's because we were closer to the border. We were in Texas, for crying out loud. Where are we? We are still in Florida. Y ya no me estan molestando, okay?" Carlitos looked back at the road.

"What did that last part mean?" Jeff asked Primo, who was sitting in the passenger side.

"He said to stop bothering him," Primo laughed a little.

"Oh," Jeff said while he checked on the girls who were in the car following them. Eve, The Bella twins and Maria were in, what the guy's called, "The Girl Car". Eve was driving, Maria was beside her, and the twins were in the back. Their car was smaller than the guys, since the guys had an excursion. Matt had asked why they brought the damn thing if it only was going to be a hassle filling it up. Carlitos insisted in bringing his car, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. Jeff calls it "machismo".

"Oye' why didn't Helms come along?" Primo shifted in his seat in able to talk to the Hardys.

"He wasn't feeling very good and hasn't been. He said he'll make sure to tag along the next time we go," Jeff tapped his fingers against the window for no apparent reason.

"Hope he is doing alright then."

Jeff nodded.


	2. Trickster

**Warnings:** None.  
**Beginning notes:** If you ever need translations, notify me because I'll have them at the end of the chapter. There's a reason why I brought the Colons and the Bella Twins, all you have to do is wonder why I did. Anyways, on with the story!

"Is that Jeff who is staring at us?" Maria lowered her window, popped out and started waving like crazy. Jeff saw this and did the same. Now the two were swaying outside their windows, hands in the air and shouting out "What's up?"

"I'm going to laugh if you fall out," Eve spanked her friend's bottom.

"That wouldn't be funny, that would be just plain horrific!" Maria shouted back into the car.

Maria and Jeff dropped back in their seats, and Jeff looked back once again and made faces to Maria. He stuck his tongue out and wiggled his ears. Maria laughed and pushed her nose up like a pig's. Jeff stopped and made the shape of the letter L with his hand. Maria flipped him off and all he could do was slink down behind the seat.

"I can't wait to be in Mexico! Eve, speed up or something, it's not like there's a police around," Maria poked her.

"There's always police around. I will not get stopped in the middle of this, I want to be there just as much as any of you."

"We should have taken a plane…" Brie said as she woke up next to her sister.

"No, we said we were going to do a real road trip," Nikki replied back.

"Besides, it would be fun to see all the sights and places along the way. Just sit tight and by the time you know it, you'll be reading 'Bienvenidos a Mexico!'" Eve screamed the "Mexican" cry real loud.

"Okay, I know we are Latinas, Eve, but let's not get too crazy," Brie giggled.

"I'm not Latina, I'm Greek…" Maria said as she pouted.

"Just pretend you are, for this one trip, you look a tiny bit Hispanic to me anyways. Just say as many Spanish words you know and you've got it," Nikki smiled.

"Hola, donde esta la bibloteca?" Maria spoke those words slowly.

"Hello, where is the library? Is that what you're really going to say?" Eve laughed.

"No! I was just making fun of myself. Shut up and drive, Eve!" Maria shouted while trying not to laugh.

Matt Hardy fell back asleep against his side of the car, and so did Jeff. Primo was staying awake in order to help out his brother if he needed directions. They were now crossing into Texas and had several more hours to pass on the road. Primo looked at his brother and Carlitos looked at him too.

"Do you want me to drive?" Primo asked him.

"No, I'm still okay to drive."

"Bien. Hey, the hotel we are going to stay in, is it a nice one?"

"They told me it was a nice hotel but I'm not sure. It's not a big building, te' digo eso. It's by this river, and there's waterfalls and wilderness."

"I know what kind of hotel is now. It's those hotels that still have its original roots to it, like there are no stores around but villages. Mas natural. I'm going to really enjoy it then, I love sitting out in a hammock and drinking out of a coconut." Primo started to imagine how good that would be.

"The first thing I'm going to do when I get there…I'm going to jump off a cliff and into the water."

"Estas' loco," Primo nudged his brother.

"So crazy that I'll do it."

Primo heard the Hardy brothers snoring, and glanced back to see them dead asleep. Jeff had his face plastered against the window. Matt had his head tilted all the way back over the seat's headrest.

"I think we should play a prank on these two," Primo whispered.

"Que quieres hacer?"

"Pues que tienes?"

"Let's go ahead and draw on their faces," Primo got a black marker from the glove compartment and slowly made his way to Jeff. He wrote on his forehead, "El Loco." He then went to Matt and wrote, "El Tonto".

"Take a picture," Carlitos gave his brother a camera. Primo focused the camera, and snapped a shot of the two. He covered his mouth to shut his laughing, and sat back in his seat. "Ijole', imagine what they'll do when they find out. There's two of them and one of you."

"I thought we both were in on this?"

"Ha, maybe you should have 'El Tonto' written on your head."


	3. Now Entering Mexico

**Warnings:** None.  
**Beginning notes:** I don't have anything to say, so read on.

It helped to be asleep during a long road trip. The more you sleep, the more you think you're getting close to your destination. Carlitos had a couple of energy drinks and was not going to stop driving anytime soon. Eve was kept awake by the loud bumping techno music Maria put on her iPod. It was a good idea but a annoying one. Eve saw Carlitos stop beside the road and so she did as well. She poked her head out the window and called out, "What's wrong?"

Carlitos got out the car and yelled back, "Potty break!"

There were no stores, no houses and no cars around. A field and some trees, here and there but it was enough to hide Carlitos from being exposed. He went behind a tree and did his business.

Maria woke up and looked out the window, and only saw a glimpse of Carlitos. "Oh why did I have to wake up to the sight of that?" Eve laughed at the brunette and looked away.

"Do you have to use the bathroom?" Maria asked her.

"No, I'm fine. You?"

"A little…"

"Want me to cover you?"

"That would be really sweet of you," Maria flapped her big eyelashes.

"Okay, let's just wait for Carlitos to finish up and we'll go."

Carlitos walked out from behind the tree and went to the side of his car. He looked at the girls and nudged his head up. Eve and Maria got out the car and Eve said to Carlitos, "She has to potty, so wait awhile."

The two girls went into the field and Maria looked for a good spot. Eve pointed to the tree that Carlitos used and Maria shook her head. There was another tree nearby and she lowered her clothing, and then knelt down. Eve checked to see if the guys were trying to take a peek, but thankfully they were not even paying attention. Eve kept her head up and heard Maria say, "paper!"

"Oops, I left it in the car…"

"You bitch! Run back and get me some paper, and step on it." Maria was trying to hold her position and was trying so hard to not fall over. Eve went back to the car and grabbed the roll of toilet paper. Just as she was about to get to her, she saw Primo with the camera and snapped at him. He quickly dropped into the car and Eve was able to give the paper to her friend. Maria finished and got up, her legs wobbling and she pulled out a water bottle from her pocket. She got some water on her hands and washed them.

"I hate peeing out in the fields. They should place port-o-potties around the desert, or fields or just at open places," Maria and Eve walked back to the car.

"That would be easier for some but then again, who's going to clean out all the crap and pee?" Eve raised an eyebrow while putting her seat belt on. Maria did the same, and Carlitos was off and Eve followed.

The second time Carlitos had stopped his car during the trip, he allowed Primo to take the wheel. Maria then took the wheel over from Eve, and they were off.

It was now six hours later from when they last stopped, and they were near the border. Carlitos could already tell the difference in stores and houses. He could see the Spanish written billboards and the many cars that too wanted in to Mexico. He shook his brother's shoulder and he awoke. Primo opened his eyes and smiled, "We're almost here."

"Wake up them up," Carlitos nudged towards the two men sleeping in the back still.

Primo clapped his hands loudly and shouted, "Oye'! Wake up! Ya vamos a llegar!"

Jeff sprung up and glared at Primo. "You do know that it takes a long time to even get through? I thought you knew these things. Now let me sleep through this." Jeff laid his head against the window but didn't close his eyes.

"Yes, I know it takes long, but…eh, duermete', I don't care." Primo looked at the line of cars and sighed. "This is the one part of going to Mexico that I hate. The line! Don't we get special entrance, they should know us."

"I wish it was that easy, hermano but it's not. We got about half an hour until we get over and then get our clearance to really enter. No me' gusta andar en el carro por mucho tiempo, lo odio." Carlitos was getting uneasy in the car and decided to put back the seat and stretch. "Check on the girls, ay?"

Primo looked back and saw everything was all right. Maria had her forehead on top of the steering wheel and Eve was sleeping. He couldn't see the Bella twins though, but he was sure that they would be asleep too.

The cars finally began to move, and one by one, they passed and Carlitos saw that they were getting closer. In a matter of twenty-five minutes, they had passed and now were on their way to get real permission. They had their passports and papers checked, which took awhile. Everything was good and they were set to go. They traveled down south into Mexico and Maria took some pictures of the mountains and landscapes. Jeff and Matt woke up in time to see some mountain ranges and open space. Jeff loved the naturalness and the free air. He had his window open and he took in as much air as he could by hanging out the window again.

"We're going to have fun on this vacation right?" Maria asked the Bella twins.

"Duh, you're in Mexico now, girl. You're going to have some real fun!" Nikki laughed.

"But we're not going to be around any big city or anything…"

"We are going to see rivers, waterfalls and natural wildlife. Some real and old civilization, you know? You don't need all that material crap to have fun," Brie announced and Maria agreed to that.

"Sounds relaxing."

"It's going to be and you're going to wish you'll never have to leave," Eve said.

**Special Bonus:** I originally had Adam Copeland (Edge) in the story instead of Matt Hardy. I changed it though because why on Earth would Adam be going on vacation with the Colon brothers and Jeff? This has been a bonus, and you should expect more!


	4. We're Here

**Warnings:** None.  
**Beginning notes:** I don't like stalling. I hate to not start with a good few chapters that really grab your attention. So, here begins the fun.

Matt Hardy awoke and yawned, spreading his arms out above him. He stretched his legs but wasn't really able to in the backseat. He looked out the window and saw little villages and people. Jeff was still lying down, his right arm over his eyes to keep from the sun hitting his eyes. Primo noticed Matt and said, "We're here."

"Really? Like no more borders to cross?"

"This is it, San Lois."

"How long was I out?"

"Question is, how long was I driving?"

"…Well?"

"Six hours," Primo said as he woke up his brother. Carlitos yawned and wiped his eyes. He smiled and patted his brothers' shoulder. "We are finally here!" He shouted.

Jeff sprung up, "We're here?" He asked.

"That's right, my friend, now we are going straight to the hotel," Primo pointed to a building just a few feet away. The hotel was cream colored but it looked very professional and nice. There were areas with hammocks and pools, something that caught Carlitos's eyes.

They parked the vehicles, grabbed their belongings and went into the hotel's lobby. Eve was extremely excited and kept squealing in Maria's ear. The Bella Twins started taking pictures here and there, and many of themselves. Carlitos and Primo shared a room; The Hardy boys shared one as well. Eve and Maria got a room together and The Bella twins, of course, shared a room too.

Everyone settled their things down and got washed up and ready to hang around outside. It was barely seven at night, and they thought it was a nice idea to lie in the hammocks. The girls were out first; each girl got in a hammock and relaxed. Brie said out loud, "It's been some time since I've been in one of these. Doesn't it feel so good?" All the rest of the girls said a loud, "Mhm!"

Jeff came running out of the hotel room. He stopped and stood by Maria, and shook her hammock.

"I swear Jeff, if you make me fall, I'm going to slap you so hard across the face!" The brunette shouted.

"No you won't!" Jeff stopped and began to shake Eve's.

"I'm going to splash water on you tonight while you sleep," Eve pointed at Jeff. He stopped and laughed for a few seconds, then turned serious. His brother, Primo and Carlitos came out and stood near the girls.

"So, what are you boys going to do?" Nikki asked.

"We are going into the pool, duh. See the trunks?" Matt turned around to show off his backside.

"Sounds romantic, have fun then," Brie joked.

The men went off to the pool as the girls stayed in their hammocks, taking in every bit of bliss. The night was beautiful, the sun's last glow was peeking and the moon was right above them. Eve could hear the men laugh and splash around in the water, but the more she focused on their voices, she couldn't help but notice a voice she hadn't heard before. It was a voice that wasn't fitting in with the men's. It was a female's voice. She sat up in her hammock and examined around. Was there a female worker of the hotel around? Possibly, she thought.

At the end of the night, the men wrapped up their pool party and went to bed. The girls did the same and everyone had a good night's sleep indeed.

**Special Bonus:** There were many places I could of chosen to have this story set in. It was originally going to be set in Monterrey, but I changed it to San Lois Potosi. The environment, atmosphere and location of the place the superstars are going, describes San Lois perfectly.


	5. The Boys

**Warnings: **One curse word. **  
Beginning notes: **This was a fun chapter to write, and it's only going to get more fun!

The next day, the girls had gotten ready to go out to the waterfalls. Brie and Nikki waited for the two other girls to come out. They waited out by their hotel room door, and out came Maria and Eve. Both girls had their things ready to walk to the waterfall and to settle near by.

Arriving at one of the waterfalls, the girls couldn't believe their eyes. It was so beautiful and the water looked crisp and clean. They didn't wait any longer; they jumped in and dropped into the water.

Eve came up from the water and saw near the edge of the pool, two young children. They were young boys, about the age of either nine or ten. They stared at her and then Eve turned to see the others rise up. She turned back but the boys were gone. She became puzzled and Maria asked her, "What's wrong?"

"I just saw two boys…" Eve kept observing around the trees.

"Really?" Brie asked promiscuously.

"They were young, about maybe around nine…I don't know. They were just here."

"They probably got shy and left right away," Maria said.

And as the day went on, Eve never forgot the two boys and how they stared at her. Something about them seemed sad. The looks on their faces read dread and sadness. The youngest had brown hair; dark brown eyes and his clothes tattered. The oldest looked a little bit like the youngest, and his clothes were torn too.

In the afternoon, the men had walked around outside, exploring the natural world in it's own magnificent beauty. Jeff kept snapping shots of him near waterfalls and then kept taking random shots at Matt when he least expected it. Primo and Carlitos laughed at the other two men and played tricks on one another. They ended up at a river whose water was flowing rapidly down. They walked along it and Carlitos began to poke fun and make Primo fall into the water. Primo pushed back his brother and said, "Hey, don't fool around. What if the water takes me away, huh? Who's going to be your tag team partner then?"

"I can find someone else, you know?" Carlitos smiled.

"Ay, don't be mean. Psh, que hermano."

Jeff snapped a shot of the river, and then looked at the photo on his digital camera. On the other side of the river, stood two young boys. He looked at the other side of the river, but there were no children at all. He narrowed his eyes and took another shot, upon checking the photo on the camera; he saw that the boys weren't in the shot anymore.

"Did you guys just see two kids over there?" Jeff pointed to the other side. Primo, Carlitos and Matt looked and they all shook their head. "Look, there's two boys in this shot, but they aren't even on the second picture I just took."

They all saw the photo but didn't recall seeing any kids around. Matt told the same thing that Maria told Eve. "Maybe they were shy and they right up and left," Matt shrugged.

As night fell, everyone met back at the hotel and they gathered around in the pool. They talked about certain things and Eve was holding back the urge to talk about what she saw. Jeff was fighting back the same urge, and noticed that Eve was acting frigid. He swam next to her and asked quietly, "What's bothering you?"

She looked at him and sighed, "I don't know if I should say anything."

"Something is bothering you and to tell you the truth, something is bothering me too."

"I…I saw two kids today near the waterfall but when I looked again, they were gone. How could someone run off without you hearing them? They weren't anywhere in sight…"

Jeff didn't know what to think. He had experienced the same thing earlier that day and here, someone else who wasn't know where him, was telling him exactly what he had saw that same day.

"I saw those two kids in a photo I took…I'll show you the photo when we go to bed. When I took another photo, they were gone, but I mean…they weren't even there when I took the picture."

"Let's get out of the pool. Show me that photo, right now."

Jeff and Eve got out and they dried off. Eve wrapped the towel around her and she walked with Jeff to the hotel room. They didn't realize that the others were watching them. "Um, why did they just go into the hotel room?" Matt asked.

"This isn't Temptation Island," Carlitos said.

Jeff closed the door behind him and Eve sat down on the bed. He then got out the camera and searched through the photos. He sat down beside Eve and kept searching. Jeff's eyes widened and he said quietly, "What the fuck?" He grew frustrated and dropped the camera. "Its not there. The photo of them is not there anymore. I swear I took a shot of them. Even the guys saw it…why isn't it there now?"

"How did they look?" Eve finally asked.

"They both had brown hair and dark brown eyes. Their clothes were ripped, torn and dirty. The look on their faces…they looked sad."

"Oh my God. We saw the same two boys, Jeff. There's no mistake about that. We saw them and then they just disappeared. Ugh, this is just not right. We need to find them again."

"Go looking for them?"

"Yes! Something is not quite right with them. What if they need our help?"

"We don't know that. They could be just kids looking around."

"I felt sadness when I saw them. I can't explain it…"

From outside, Eve and Jeff heard running and in came Matt, Primo and Carlitos. Matt grabbed Jeff and Eve and took them out. "What happened?" Eve shouted.

"I think there might be someone hurt. Someone is crying out in the woods. Dude, come on and lets go." Matt nudged at Jeff and he nodded. The girls joined by Eve, all of them with fright upon their faces.

The men went into the forest and Carlitos signaled them to be quiet. In the distance they could hear a female crying.

"Follow the sound," Primo said.

They tried but didn't know where to go.

"It sounds like it's coming from every angle," Matt said with confusion mixed into his voice.

The crying became low and it faded.

"It stopped," Primo was beginning to question what he really heard.

"I think we should go back now…" Jeff whispered.

"I think you're right, bro'," Matt agreed and everyone rushed back into their hotel rooms. They didn't explain it right away to the girls; they would talk of it the next day. In all honestly, they didn't even know how to explain it to themselves.


	6. Cry

**Warnings:** Cursing.

The following day, the group took the time to get to explore more around the location. Jeff wanted to see if he was able to catch the two young kids again, but the girls weren't so fond of that idea. As they ventured deep into the forest, they noticed that fog was now surrounding them. Matt tapped Carlitos and asked, "Does this usually happen in a forest?"

"I don't think it happens in forests…only in woods," Carlitos shrugged.

"What's the damn difference?" Brie said.

"I can't answer that because I have no idea, but this is a forest…it's next to water and woods aren't," Carlitos sounded convincing enough.

The fog became thick and Jeff found himself waving in front of himself to ward it off. Maria squinted her eyes and saw by a tree, a small boy. She ran after him and left the others behind. "Hey! Maria! What the hell are you doing?" Matt shouted.

"Maria! Get back!" Eve yelled after her friend.

Maria stopped near the tree but there was no one there anymore. She cursed and hit the tree. "I almost had him. He was just here." The group catched up to her and she turned to them. "The smallest boy was right here. He was behind this tree. He must have run off…"

"I didn't see any kid," Jeff looked around the tree.

"I did and he was here, but let's just keep searching." Maria sighed and they all began to walk.

"I can barely see a inch in front of me. We'll get lost in this damn fog, we have to stop and see if it goes away," Carlitos sat down on a rock and waited to see who would agree with him.

The Bella Twins stood close together and didn't say a word. Nikki then spotted nearby two children, a few feet away. She pointed and everyone looked in the direction. Jeff gasped and began to approach them slowly. Carlitos and Primo stood right behind him and Jeff nudged Carlitos to speak.

"Hola ninos," he said.

The children didn't say anything and so Carlitos continued, "Estan perdidos? Um, que quieren o' que paso? Porque andan por aqui?"

"Why aren't they responding?" Maria questioned.

The two boys turned their backs to them and ran off into the fog. Jeff ran and could see the young boy's footprints in the ground. He followed them but ended up at a river.

"Oh shit," Jeff shouted. The group gathered behind him and the girls gasped and mumbled. "I…I think they went into the water." Jeff put a hand over his mouth and kneeled down.

"That can't be. We would have heard a splash or something!" Matt looked in the river.

"Where else could they have gone, Matt? The footprints led us here. They could of easily just dropped in…"

"Question is, why in the hell would they do that?" Jeff stood up and looked at his brother who was now struck with confusion.

Then out of from the other side of the river, a figure appeared. It was a female in a white dress, her hair was jet black and she wore no shoes. Her hands were covering her face and she was weeping. She howled a cry that sent the group a chill up their spines. She knelt down by the river and cried loudly. Primo shouted out to her, "Desculpe, te puedemos ayudar?"

The female only wailed louder and she lowered herself on the ground. She placed her hands on the dirt and her long black hair shrouded her face. Her fingertips touched the water; she moved each of her fingers and continued crying.

"Senora, estamos aqui para ayudar te. Por favor dime' como te puedemos ayudar," Carlitos said but she was not co-operating.

"Forget it, she isn't going to talk to us, let's just go," Eve spoke.

"We can't just leave her like this, she needs our help," Maria added.

"How the hell are we supposed to help someone if they aren't telling us how the fuck to help them?" Matt turned to Maria.

Carlitos thought and then asked the woman, "Esos ninos, son tus hijos?"

Finally, the woman slowly raised her head a little and said almost in a whisper, "Si, son mis hijos…"

Carlitos, Primo's and the Bella Twins eyes all widened and the twins gasped loudly. Carlitos took a big gulp and asked another question, "Quieres tus hijos?"

The woman stood up, her head lowered enough to cover her crying face. She said, "Si. Los quiero aqui conmigo. Donde estan? Donde estan mis hijos…donde!"

At that, the woman hurled herself into the river and Maria screamed. "Get her, get her!"  
Primo stopped her and took a hold of Maria. She began to cry and Eve was screaming, but Matt held her.

"What the fuck was that? What did you tell her Carlitos?" Jeff shoved Carlitos.

"Those kids are hers, and she's been looking for them…"

"Did you tell them that we have seen them? That they are around here? Why didn't you fucking tell her that before she lunged herself into the damn river!"

"Jeff…let me tell you a story."

**Special Bonus:** As I began to write this story, I realized it reminded me a lot of this one film I just watched concerning a Mayan pyramid and a few American tourists. I wont' say the name, of course. But this story was actually inspired by a Hispanic horror film, which I know not many people have seen, but it was a good inspiration that I adapted it here.


	7. Mis Hijos

**Warnings:** Cursing.

The group went back to the hotel and sat around a table outside, each of them didn't speak a word. Carlitos took a deep breath and began telling a story.

"There's this legend, known better in Mexico, and the Hispanic culture. The story is told differently, but there are two things that always remain the same. Let me tell you the version I know. There was this young woman, named…well Maria, and she was beautiful. One day a Hispanic man from outside her village arrived and they say that the two fell in love instantly. They got married, lived in a home, and had two boys. The husband would be out constantly, leaving her village and returning days and even months later. Maria grew sad, depressed and decided to end it all. She took her boys to the river, and pushed them in with the fast current. Now, a day went by and the more she thought of what she did, the more she began to regret it. They say she kept searching down the river for her children, crying out, "Mis hijos!" Which means, my children in Spanish. With all this grief in not finding her children, she committed suicide by plunging herself in the water as well. Ever since then, where there is a river, you can still hear her crying out for her children and still searching for them, but of course, never does."

Everyone stared at Carlitos, but The Bella's and Primo knew about that story and have heard many versions of it.

"But, it's a legend…a myth, it's not real," Maria said.

"All legends and myths have a truth behind it," Jeff responded quietly.

"You're basically saying we all saw ghosts then?" Maria's began to shake.

"Yeah, pretty much," Carlitos said with no feeling.

"I still can't believe it. I don't want to. This is insane!"

An employee of the hotel came around giving each of the superstars a drink. He overheard them speaking of the legend and spoke to Carlitos, "No deben de' ir en bosque. La Llorona sigue a los hombres que son hermanos y trata de atraparlos."

"De veras?" Primo asked.

"Si. Quedan aqui y por favor ya no siguen a ella." The employee walked off and left the two Colon brothers to think about what he had said.

"He said that she looks for any men who are brothers, and then she tries to trap them. Maybe she thinks they are her two boys…" Primo looked at Jeff and Matt.

"Makes sense," Jeff shifted in his seat.

"We have to stay here and not go in the forest at all. Besides, this is our vacation. I'm not dealing with any dead bitch. I'm here to drink, party and enjoy every single bit of it," Matt drank up his margarita and slammed it down on the table.

Everyone drank to that and then night fell.

In bed, Jeff Hardy kept tossing and turning. He fluffed up his pillow and dropped his head onto it. He grunted and laid on his back, trying to count sheep but found out it didn't work at all for him. He laid still and kept quiet. He then felt his covers being tugged at the end of the bed. "Haha, real funny Matt." Jeff looked over at Matt's bed…and found him asleep. The covers were coming off him and then they shot off him fast, leaving him in his bed stunned. The window was open and in crept the fog that had surrounded them once in the forest. It was now in the room, over the bed and everywhere. Jeff couldn't see much and he got up to get Matt. He walked but was caught off guard by someone standing in front of him.

"Matt?"

"Hijo…"

Jeff realized that the person facing him was the female. He began to see her clearly and saw that where her eyes were, were now dark black holes with tears streaming down her bony cheeks. "Hijo…" She called to Jeff.

"No…I'm not your kid."

She wrapped her arms around him and Jeff felt an icy chill come over him. He was paralyzed and he couldn't yell out to his older brother. With all his might, Jeff shouted out, "I'm not your fucking kid!" He struggled out of her grip and then he heard her scream and cry. He placed his hands over his ears and shouted to his sleeping brother to wake up.

"Mis hijos! Ven conmigo!"

"Matt! Matt, wake up! Matt!"

The fog started to dissolve and fell like drops of water onto the floor of the room. She was gone and Jeff gasped for air. He shook his brother who finally woke up. "What the hell? What do you want?"

"…Matt!"

"What?!"

"Fuck. She was just in here. Maria, the woman, she was in here and she had me. She had her fucking arms around me. She was about to take me away. You didn't wake up! I was calling to you, you son of a bitch."

"Jeff, I didn't hear a thing. I'm sorry, man. Are you okay?"

"I'm better, but let's go to Carlitos and Primo. I got to tell them this shit."

The Hardys went to Colon brother's room and knocked. Primo opened the door and invited them in. Jeff sat down and spoke of what had happened to him. Carlitos remembered what the employee had told them and it was true. He felt that it would happen to him and his brother.

"She's going to come after me and Primo…"

"I'm not going to stick around long enough for that to happen. I'm out."

"We should head out tomorrow morning then," Matt said.

"Tell the girls," Carlitos told the Hardys.

Matt and Jeff left the room and went to Eve and Maria's door. They knocked about five times and gladly saw Eve open the door. The brothers entered the room and saw that the Bella Twins were staying the night in here too.

"We are heading out tomorrow morning, early morning because we can't stay here any longer. The woman came into our room just now, and she had me in her grasp…I felt like I was about to pass out. She might come after Carlitos and Primo if we don't leave soon. Get your things packed now and be ready in the morning to leave. Got it?" Jeff looked at each of the girls and they nodded.

"Shit, I forgot to tell Carlitos the damn time to leave…wait here, Jeff." Matt went back into the Colon brother's room and found it empty. He stepped back and collided with the wall…there was fog leaving out the room's window. He looked out and saw the fog going into the forest.

"She took Carlitos and Primo!" Matt bursted into the girls' room.

"What?" Jeff got up.

"The fog was in their room and the window was wide open…she took them. She took them into the forest! We have to follow it."

They all rose up and ran outside to follow the fog. It led them into the forest and ended at the river. The river seemed to be moving quickly down and in the fog, everyone could hear the female named Maria, not crying but praising. In the middle of the river, she stood only a few inches above the rushing water. On the other side of the river, Carlitos and Primo were laying down on the dirt. The group watched the female and heard her speaking to the brothers. Nikki listened carefully and said, "She is saying…that she's glad she found them. She has missed them and that she didn't mean to do what she has done." Nikki gasped and her voice quivered, "She also says that she will finally get to rest peacefully with them now."

"We need to do something…" Jeff watched the floating woman and he slowly grabbed a rock. He got ready to throw the rock as if he was a kid playing baseball.

"Yo, she-bitch!" He yelled out.

The woman glared at him with a menacing look and he threw the rock as hard as he could, and the woman snarled at him. Jeff felt pressure in his throat and water started to drip out of his mouth. And he began choking…

**Special Bonus:** The last line Jeff Hardy says is actually a line from a movie. However, I'd like to see who knows that film and could tell me. This could be a trivia question! I'll give you a hint, it's a old horror-comedy film and it stars a actress who played a teacher in a movie about a young girl with magical psychic powers.


	8. Mistaken

**Warnings:** Cursing.

Jeff Hardy was choking on water. He faced toward the ground and water spilt out his throat. Maria went to his aid but there was absolutely nothing she could do. She looked toward the female and shouted, "Stop it! Stop!" But the woman did not listen to her and Matt was becoming enraged. He looked towards the Bella twins and said, "I'm crossing to the other side and getting them. Keep her distracted as long as you can…"

"How are you going to do that? You can't cross this river, it's moving too fast. Find a bridge," Nikki suggested.

"There's no damn time for that. I have to make it through no matter what and we can't waste any minute. Help Jeff, please." Matt stood near the water, and saw his brother choking and it only fueled him more. The Bella twins then started to shout at the woman in Spanish. She locked eyes on them and screamed so sharply that it rang deep in their ears. Matt placed one leg into the water and felt he almost fall to the side but he kept his balance and continued. He moved slowly through the water and kept his eye on the woman. She wasn't aware of him and so he waded and was about to reach the other side of the river. He touched the dirt and was only a few inches away from the brothers.

Jeff Hardy was turning pale and his eyes were rolling to the back of his head. Maria tried pumping his chest. She tried taking out the water as much as she could, but she felt hopeless.

Matt crawled to the Colon brothers and saw that they were alive but with eyes shut. He shook them and waited for a response. "Carlitos? Primo? Can you hear me?"

La Llorona's body tensed up and she turned around and pointed a finger at Matt Hardy. Eve knew what was to come and she shouted, "Matt! She sees you!"

Primo and Carlitos woke up from their trance and yelled at the sight of the weeping woman. Matt had turned and right when he did, she came towards him and collided with Matt. He fell backwards. His heartbeat slowed. His voice became weak. Carlitos and Primo went to him. "Matt!" Primo shouted but he couldn't answer them.

Carlitos looked around and cried out, "No somos tus hijos! Que no entiendes? Pinche puta! Matastes' tus hijos! Estan muertos por tu culpa! Nunca vas aver los jamas!"

All went quiet until they heard her crying. She was crying and the cry came from all around them. Matt's breath went back to normal and he sat up. La Llorona cried and wept and the fog disappeared.

"She's gone," Carlitos said.

"She knows now that we aren't her kids…she now knows what she did and has come to terms with it…" Primo helped Matt up. The three men crossed the river carefully and Matt sat by his brother.

"Jeff?" Matt whispered and his brother didn't say anything.

"Jeff? She's gone. It's over. Please…please, stay with us." Jeff's body was lifeless and Matt put his head over on his younger brother's chest. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he squeezed his hand in his. And Jeff squeezed back.

Matt shot up and looked at his brother's face. His eyes were staring back at him and Jeff smiled. He then sat up and coughed up the remaining water still in him. He wiped his mouth and said, "That bitch tried to drown me when I wasn't even in the damn water."

Everyone smiled and Matt gave his brother a big hug and a punch on the arm. The group gathered and just hugged one another. Their nightmare was over and they could finally be able to leave. Matt put his arm around his younger brother and the group walked to the hotel. They packed up their things and in the morning, they left on their vehicles back to the United States.

"Oh, and who's idea was it to come to Mexico?" Jeff asked around in the vehicle.

"It was…mine," Carlitos raised his hand up.

"Okay, well, fuck you."  
**  
Endnotes:** This must have been one of the shortest stories I've written. Well, no I don't so. I think my doll story was the shortest but that one really did suck. This was far more decent and better to read then that one. Or so I think. Well, I'm off to doing my next story and hopefully I'll have more feedback on that one.


End file.
